prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Masada
Not to be confused with Kazuhiko Masada, who also wrestles under the ring name MASADA. |weight= 216 lbs (98 kg) |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place =Waco, Texas |death_place = |resides=Beaumont, Texas |billed=Waco, Texas |trainer=Texas Wrestling Academy |debut=2002 |retired= |}} Brigham Paul Doane (June 16, 1981), better known by his ring name MASADA, is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his appearances in Ring of Honor, Combat Zone Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, NWA Wildside, and his tours with Big Japan Pro Wrestling. He has also wrestled matches for World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Masada is a former CZW World Heavyweight Champion, which he held simultaneously with the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship. Career Doane was first trained by Steve Oubre at the IWA training center in Orange, Texas and later by Rudy Roy Gonzalez and Shawn Michaels at the Texas Wrestling Academy. He then began his professional career by debuting in the Coastal States Wrestling Alliance (CSWA) before moving to Ring of Honor as a member of The Carnage Crew with HC Loc, DeVito, and later Justin Credible. Together, they would wrestle a number of tag matches. He also wrestled in six man mayhem matches and proved that despite his size, he could still move quickly and keep up with the smaller competitors. At At Our Best, Masada and the rest of The Carnage Crew (accompanied by Dusty Rhodes) won the second ever Scramble Cage in the main event against Special K, who The Carnage Crew had been feuding with. However, The Carnage Crew's celebration with Rhodes was cut short in the locker room as it was discovered that somebody had defecated in the bags of Loc and DeVito. Two months later, at Generation Next, it was revealed that Masada and his new partner Danny Daniels were responsible for the transgressions. That night, he and Daniels formed a team called The New and Improved Carnage Crew and defeated the original Carnage Crew. This new team left Loc and DeVito wondering why Masada turned on them, and also wondering what Daniels has against them. The Carnage Crew wanted revenge, but DeVito was injured and told Loc to wait for him to return until taking out his anger. During this time, Masada and Daniels looked impressive as a team, however, when DeVito returned the two teams would meet. At Reborn: Completion, The Carnage Crew defeated The New and Improved Carnage Crew for the rights to use the Carnage Crew name in what turned out to be Masada's last match in ROH. Masada wrestled in BJW also, feuding with Ryuji Ito. Along with ROH, Masada wrestled for many other companies. He wrestled alongside Jared Steele and Delirious against 3 Live Kru in a dark match for TNA as well against Maven on WWE Heat. Masada also wrestled for IWA Mid-South, Full Impact Pro, and NWA Wildside, where he won the Tag Team titles with Todd Sexton. On December 25, 2008, Masada had an extremely bloody deathmatch involving razor blades against Jun Kasai in Apache Pro-Wrestling. He most recently wrestled in the IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatches 2009, winning the tournament in a bloody final which also included Necro Butcher, Thumbtack Jack and Dysfunction. He wrestled in the CZW Tournament of Death: Rewind losing to Thumbtack Jack in the finals. MASADA defended the Anarchy Championship Wrestling World Hardcore Championship against Jerry Lynn on August 22, 2010 in Austin Texas. After a nearly two-year reign, MASADA lost the title to Matthew Palmer at Guilty by Association 6 in a Scaffold match. On June 25, 2011, Masada became only the second wrestler (behind Necro Butcher) to win both IWA-MS' "King of the Deathmatches" and CZW's "Tournament of Death". On July 9, 2011, Masada defeated Danny Havoc for the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship. On March 10, 2012 Masada won the CZW World Heavyweight Championship after defeating previous champion Scotty Vortekz, DJ Hyde and Devon Moore in a four-way match. On June 23, 2012 Masada defeated Drake Younger to win the 2012 CZW Tournament of Death. With the victory, Masada became the first two-in-a-row winner of the tournament. On August 10, 2013, Masada lost the CZW World Heavyweight Championship to Drew Gulak. Personal life Masada is currently engaged to fellow professional wrestler Christina Von Eerie. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Masadamizer'' (Death Valley driver) *'Signature moves' **Double leg slam *'Managers' **Christina Von Eerie *'Entrance themes' **"The Optimist" by Skinless Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*ACW World Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*9th Annual Lone Star Classic (2014) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship (1 time)1 :*CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Tournament of Death X (2011) :*Tournament of Death XI (2012) :*Tournament of Death: Europe (2012) *'Extreme Texas Wrestling' :*ETW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'FREEDOMS' :*PAIN LIMIT 2010 Winner *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatch (2009) *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Todd Sexton *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'94' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'River City Wrestling' :*RCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*RCW International Championship (1 time) *'XCW Wrestling' :*XCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Battle Box 8 (2007) 1Championship was unified with the CZW World Title, retiring the title and making Masada the last champion. External links * Masada profile * Masada profile * Profile Category:1981 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:River City Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Lions Pride Sports alumni